


Maybe I Wasn't Ready, Maybe You Didn't Know

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deaf, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Tommy & Scout are still reeling from the breakup. he finally faces her again and this is not what he expected at all.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Original Character(s), Tommy Merlyn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tommy & Scout [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399417





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaVT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaVT/gifts).



> title from a song by Bars & Melody.
> 
> If anyone has prompts for more Arrow-related things like on the show that you want to see for Tommy/Scout, send them in! (I need prompts)
> 
> needless to say italics are flashbacks in this one. fair warning: not totally smut but definitely implied. go easy on the newbie.

He missed the tuppawares full of muffins cluttering the counter. The way she played Christmas tunes all year long, not just winter - especially when baking. Slow dancing out of rhythm. The shy yet bold demeanor. And how - no, he just missed _her_.  
  
Tommy didn’t regret saving Scout that night, just the outcome.  
  
_“I can’t do this anymore,” she had said.  
  
_3 months after the terrible incident is when he saw her kissing another guy. This is the second time he tried to talk to her, the second time he’d seen her in someone else’s arms.  
  
_He had briefly seen the guy she was kissing that day. He was an inch shorter than Tommy, a blue hoodie on, beanie covering long hair. The guy was smiling dopily at Scout but Tommy couldn't see her expression._  
  
_That's when they kissed. Tommy had just turned away, face burning an anger when the guy exited the bakery._  
  
_He must've been moving too fast or not seen him, because as he brushed his shoulder the guy's hot coffee sloshed slightly._  
  
_"Oh jeez, I'm sorry! In a rush for the train." He barely stopped to toss a bright smile._  
  
_Tommy scoffed as the guy disappeared. If he'd looked closer he'd notice something was off in the younger man's eyes, but Tommy was too busy stalking down the street._  
  
_If Scout wanted to move on that fast he didn't want to be privy to it...._  
  
From then it’d taken weeks to pull him out of bed. He didn’t know what hurt worse; his healing body or his heart. Oliver even brought William using dad-tatics. The now-14year-old yanking on his arm.  
  
“Not now kiddo.”  
  
_“What - what are you talking about, Scout?” Tommy was too weak to sign so he tried to enunciate, only awake for two days before she sprung this on him.  
  
She had been nervously sniffling in the hospital room doorway and now at the foot of the bed. No hearing aides still either. Scout helped him sit up, gently kissing his cheek for a long moment before gasping.  
  
“I don’t want to wait anymore, as soon as we get out of here, I want you to move in. I want to - to take the next step,” he smiled.  
  
“I can’t keep this going,” she rushed out. “This between us isn’t - isn’t working.”  
  
“What?” he breathed. “I can’t wait to make you my wife. To finally seperate my existence from my father’s. I p-promise you will always be loved.”  
  
“Tommy, stop! I-I can’t move in with you. And certainly not marry you,” Scout had emphasized the word as if poison.  
  
“I-I know it’s not a proper way to ask -”  
  
“No!” she cried out, voice slurring. “This - this life is too dangerous. Even with Green Arrow around you seem to be in more danger than h-his own family!”  
  
“So we’ll leave Star City! We’ll go away and start our life somewhere no one knows us!” Tommy didn’t know if his injuries made his chest hurt or if it’s the woman he loved was breaking up with him.  
  
“Everyone knows Thomas Arthur Merlyn, obvi-obviously. There’s no where to go,” she shook her head.  
  
“Scout, you - you can’t leave me, I love you!”  
  
_“Dad said you have to give me the talk,” William’s young voice pulled him back to now.  
  
The man’s eyes widened as he sat up, the teen blushing. They all knew the kid was gay even if he hadn’t admitted it yet. “I know I’m a doctor but that’s for your parents,” Tommy’s voice was tight.  
  
“And he said you’d give me a drink at Verdant,” William snuck in.  
  
“No I didn’t!” Oliver called from the living room.  
  
“Point taken, you dork,” he ruffled the boy’s hair. “If I let you pick the hardest video game - without hacking! - am I off the hook?”  
  
“Deal!”  
  
From then on he took as many clinic hours as his boss could offer but brooded the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues....

He woke to the sensation of her sliding down his body. Of his boxers being tugged free. The sensation he dreamed of all those long nights....Usually he was left feeling empty-hearted at the end. Without her. Then suddenly her mouth was on him. This was where he snapped out of the dream normally, tears in his eyes. WAIT a minute....  
  
Tommy cracked an eye open. Scout was really there at his knees as he lay on the bed. This was **real**. She was actually here and using her tongue to - “WHOA!” he shouted.  
  
He gripped the young woman’s arms tightly, her red-brown her sticking up in a gross post-drunk way. Hauling her upwards to his face he spoke clearly and firmly. “What the hell, Scout?!”  
  
“I want to do this,” she answered.  
  
“No you don’t, you don’t like doing things that way.”  
  
She liked traditional ways of making love, had never been comfortable with the taste of.... “I want t-to make you feel good.”  
  
He assumed this was her attempt at sultry - god, her lips were a plump red - but he was still thrown from left field with her attitude. “Are you still drunk?” he tried to check her pupils but was at an odd angle and her hair was blocking.  
  
_Last night Lance had called Tommy’s phone after a double shift. “Unless you’re having another heart attack, Captain, I just want to sleep.”_  
  
_“I know you aren’t together anymore but you need to get your girl.” The captain’s voice was being drowned out by...club music?_  
  
_Tommy must be more tired than he thought, he was delirious now._  
  
_“She at...bar and got tangled in a f-fight,” the call was static but the cop said someone was at a bar. He could barely hear him yell “Laurel, don’t make me cuff you.”_  
  
“Laurel and I haven’t talked in years, Sir.”  
  
“No, not her. Emily.”

  
_Scout. Oh god. Since when - his broken heart pounded._

_“Be right there.”_

_He had dragged her to his place, (hers being evicted a week after he’d been released from the hospital and he went to beg her to stay) and tripped inside. She stumbled to his couch groaning and passing out promptly._

_“What the hell happened to you?” he mumbled._

Presently she kissed the scar on his chest softly.

He brushed her hair back, noticing the bulky fleshtoned hearing aides instead of her brightly colored ones. Insurance must not have replaced them yet.

“You’re so beautiful, sweet girl. I’ve missed you so much but this isn’t right.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I-should’ve never tried that. We’re n-not even -”

He nodded sadly, closing his eyes and trying to return his heartrate to normal.

Suddenly Scout stopped talking, wriggling free of his grasp and going back to her goal. His mind shattered for a moment as her lips bobbed up and down his shaft. A suction and licking being added. Just a bit more and....He was promptly thrown back into reality as she gagged a bit.

“NO!!” Tommy shouted out once again and grabbed her more firmly, propelling himself off the bed. Yanking his shorts back up. That destroyed any good pleasure from any dream. He was not having her do this just to be with her again.

Scout crouched on the bed, still pouting, chest pushed out. “Nooo. I want you to fuck my mouth, I want to give you that s-same - same feeling you always give me.”

“This is NOT the way or time to seduce me, Emily Morgan.” Tommy rarely used her name outside of soft calling in pleasure, both preferring her nickname.

The sultry expression faded, replaced with embarrassment. She turned her eyes away. “I th-thought you want-wanted me.”

“God damn, I always want you but not like this.”

“Then how, Thomas?! Flat on my back l-letting you have your way? I know what you like, what you fantasize about. I want to show-show you how amazing I can fu-”

He cut her off. “You’re drunk and I’m not!”

“That never stopped you with an-any girl before! They -” she cut herself off, admitting way too much truth already.

“They - what? What’re you even talking about? That’s not how we were!”

“Exactly! You h-hold yourself back. You like when girls go down on you and take con-control!”

Tommy scoffed totally feeling like he’d been dumped in an ice cold twilight zone. Scout never spoke so vulgarly.

The stutter in her voice wasn’t desire or her usual speech impediment. Seeing the woman he once loved now - this was fear.

And he suddenly realized where these words were from. A lifetime ago it felt like. A wild relationship going back to his teens. Damnit, Laurel and her cronies really did a number last night.

“I’ve grown up alot since those girls. I’m not that man anymore. How long have they been putting these thoughts in your head?” he asked outloud. She didn’t answer. “HOW LONG!” he signed in anger.

“I went for a drink last month,” she answered, hands shaking in answer.

“You don’t even drink!” What the hell happened since they broke up?

“I just did, ok!” Her signs turning just as angry and shouting now. “I missed you and didn’t know how to forget about you. I saw you at every corner. So I went for a drink. And another...”

“When did she approach you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Emily,” he suddenly spoke outloud. “Please just tell me.”

“2 weeks ago she - Laurel - cornered me. She was saying all-all the stuff she did for you s-sexually. I knew she was drunk but I felt too horrible to leave.”

His beautiful girl was never like this, afraid of her own shadow. She always defended herself even if she was scared.

“Connor and Matthew tried to get me to leave,” she signed again, unable to stop now. “But she said you would’ve never been there if it was her.”

“Been where, Scout?” he knelt in front of the bed with a look.

“At the warehouse! She said if you were with her she would’ve fought M-m-manny, boasted her skills both defensive and otherwise and-and said I got you shot.” the woman’s outloud voice was slurring so bad, her emotions overriding focus but he understood it.

_God, he knew her so well. This wasn’t the girl he’d fallen in love with._

“Laurel was always too forward when we were together, I hated it. What happened - us getting **terrorized** \- was NOT your fault!” Tommy spoke and signed firmly directly in her eyeline.

“But I -”

“No. NEVER. If anything I should’ve protected you. That filthy jerk should’ve never laid eyes on you.”

“You couldn’t stop him.”

“Neither could you.”

“You flatlined, Tommy! Twice! You were bleeding out on a dirty floor because you pushed me out of the way of some greedy mob boss!” her signed hands were practically shouting.

“He wanted revenge on my father, Scout! We were just in really bad places. But I’d rather die ten times over to save you!”

“You almost did! 2 minutes the first time, 4 minutes the second! They said they didn’t know if you were going to wake up!”

“Sometimes I wonder if I did, Scout!” he shouted right back in sign. “I wonder if this is all some nightmare because I can’t imagine living without you in a hell that’s worse than that night!”

“Nothing is worse than that night. You tried to keep me quiet and because I had to play hero like the rest of you, you nearly didn’t come back this time!” (He had told her of the Undertaking and narrowly missing death)

Silence stretched for long moments. Both breathing heavily. Both their chests hurting in something deeper than Tommy’s healed gunshot wound.

She winced as he stretched his leg, ugly scar on show.

“Did you ever even love me?”

“Of course I did,” she answered.

“Then why the hell do this?” He couldn’t even run after her back then.

“Because you’re better off.”

_They both remembered how he grabbed her hand trying to pull her back as she bolted from the hospital room. That beautiful bracelet tossed on the tray table, traces of blood still on it._

“I’ve never been better off without you,” Tommy insisted.

“Well you d-deserve someone who can protect you. Who can be with the team of heroes you all are."

He shook his head in disbelief. Some of their family may wear costumes and shoot arrows, but didn’t she understand she was the hero that night? That Arrow rescued them because she pressed the panic button on her phone?

“I should call someone to pick you up. Matthew or that guy you’re seeing,” he mumbled. “What’s his name and number?”

“What? What guy?” had Scout missed something he said?

Now he looked ashamed. “I was walking past the bakery, I missed you, and saw - ahem - saw you k-kissing some guy. Scruffy hair, beanie on his head.”

Scout spluttered for a moment. “You mean Greg?!” she signed shocked.

“Whatever, I’ll call him, you’re still pretty bad off.”

He got up and went to grab his phone when a tight grip landed on his fingers.

Turning back he sighed sadly. Despite all they just went through she wasn’t his anymore.

“He’s a recovering addict,” she spit out in a rush.

Now Tommy was missing something....

“He’s a recovering addict,” she repeated her signs. “He was homeless and was eating the leftover goodies at the end of the day from the bakeshop.”

“You’re dating a homeless addict?” No judgment just surprise.

She huffed frustrated through her hangover. “No not dating. We kissed like once when he relapsed and I took him to a meeting 2 days later.” Scout made him sit down. “That was 4 months ago right after - ya know, and he-he’s with his fiancé now and happy and healthy.”

Tommy didn’t need to hear Scout say the words at this moment, she was single, they still had too much to deal with.

“I - I will leave though.” She couldn’t believe she threw herself at him like that. “I know you hate me even more now so - so I-I’ll leave.”

She quickly left the bedroom and headed for the door, grabbing her discarded heels. The tap on her shoulder was hesitant and she looked up, ashamed of herself.

“Never. I could never hate you,” he signed softly.

They had so much to work through, to work on themselves, but maybe one day they’d get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> so clearly I've never written sex before. blame harlequin novels for any attempt I have in this fic lol. please review if you like this ship or want more!


End file.
